A system that searches for objects desired by a user and presents them to the user has been used. In such a system, searches are made based on attributes indicating features of objects. As such a system, a system for hairdressers to search for hairstyles desired by clients is known (for example see Patent Literature 1). In this system, when search criteria such as a hair length, a hair color and a style are entered, images of hairstyles that match the criteria are retrieved from a database, and the retrieved images are displayed as a list. In this system, attributes such as a hair length, a hair color and a style are tagged in advance to each of images stored in the database, and the images having the attributes that match the entered criteria are retrieved and displayed.